The New Doctor
by sdkoolwrites
Summary: Ellie Ponler lives a normal college life, but hopes for more. She certainly doesn't expect, however, for a blue box carrying a man named the Doctor to land in her dorm room. My debut for the Thirteenth Doctor.
1. Ellie

DOCTOR WHO

The New Doctor

By S.D. Kool

_A/N: Yes, I know that isn't the most creative title. But it is appropriate, as my fanfic debuts the Thirteenth Doctor, who hasn't made an appearance in the actual series. This fanfiction begins just after he regenerates from the Twelth Doctor, and is about to crash land into the life of his new companion, Ellie._

_Doctor Who does not belong to me. I do, however own my OC's._

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Ellie**

Darkness fell over Oxford University. It was later at night, and the students of the school were asleep for the most part. In one of the school's many dormitories, a girl snored softly in the moonlight.

Her name was Ellie, and she was a senior. Ellie had been surprised personally to get this far in her schooling. She was never an excellent student, and had a record of being a troublemaker. The truth was, Ellie had never liked school, and the fact that she was currently enrolled in a tough university made it worse. Ellie wanted to travel and go after her dream of becoming a writer, not be cooped up in this tiny dorm with a roommate who loudly watched the television until the early hours of the morning. Luckily, her roommate was home for the weekend and not irritating Ellie.

A loud noise came from outside, causing Ellie to sit up in bed. It sounded like something was flying directly over her building. _Who flies this low? Maniac. _Ellie thought. She was about to lay back down when the noise got louder. It was at this moment that the girl realized that whatever was causing the sound wasn't flying, but crashing! Ellie ducked as something came through the ceiling and landed inside her dorm. As the dust from the crash settled, Ellie caught sight of what looked like a large blue box sitting on her rug.

"What in the hell?" she said, getting out of bed and going over to the object. She saw a door on the front, and pulled, trying to gain access to the box. Her efforts were fruitless, however, as the door wouldn't budge.

_What is this? _she thought. At that moment, the door opened, and a man stumbled out onto her floor. Ellie ran over, and flipped him on his back. The man was handsome, with long brown hair curling around his scalp. He was wearing a suit, but it was singed and too big for him. Noticing that he was unconscious, Ellie pulled the man up and laid him down on her bed. She then turned her attention to the box. Wondering how it could've crashed in her room, Ellie approached it, and cracked the door slightly. She gasped as she saw what was inside. The interior of the box was huge, much bigger than the box and even the room that contained it. Ellie, stunned, shut the door and looked back over at the man.

_Who are you?_

_A/N: I know the Doctor hasn't done much yet, but he'll wake up next chapter. If you like/dislike this story, Rate and Review!_


	2. Ellie and the Doctor

_A/N: It's been a while since I posted the first chapter of The New Doctor. Finally, here is the second chapter, which features our introduction to the Thirteenth Doctor. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Ellie and the Doctor**

He came to quite suddenly.

Ellie was sitting at the end of the bed when the man sat up with such force that he nearly knocked her off. The man was breathing heavily, and looked like he had just run a marathon in his sleep. He looked curiously at Ellie.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ellie… Ellie Ponler." she replied. He took awhile to speak, as he seemed to be analyzing her.

"Ellie Ponler. Brilliant name. I'm the Doctor." he finally said.

"Doctor Who?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Your name cannot just be _the Doctor._"

"Yes it can."

"No, it can't."

"Actually, it can" the Doctor said firmly. "Let's move on. Where are we?"

"Oxford. You crashed through my roof in your box…thing. What is that anyway?"

"Can't you read?" he said. "It's a police box!"

"Yes, but it clearly is something more." Ellie pointed out.

"Alright. It's a TARDIS." he said as if it explained everything. Ellie, looking for an explanation, waved at him to move it along.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"What's a TARDIS?"

"Long story. Short answer? Time machine. And a spaceship."

Ellie, still wondering about the huge room the box contained, pressed further.

"Is that why it's bigger on the inside?" she asked.

"A bit, yeah. You shouldn't have gone in there, though. It's dangerous." The Doctor answered. Something occurred to Ellie.

"It's a time machine, yes?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Take me somewhere."

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because the TARDIS is damaged, and needs to repair. That's why you shouldn't have gone inside. It will be a while before I can use it." explained the Doctor.

"How did it get damaged?" she asked.

"Stuff happened. Bad stuff. Do you have anything to eat?"

Ellie quickly learned that letting the Doctor have access to her refrigerator was a bad idea, as he proceeded to eat his way through nearly all of her food. Half of the things he took a bite out of ended up being thrown out her window.

"Will you stopped doing that?" she asked as the Doctor, looking repulsed, tossed a pair out.

"You can get more." He said, opening a tub of butter. As he was eating it, a thump came from the hall outside.

"What was that?" questioned the Doctor, butter on his chin.

"There's always little noises like that from the hallway." explained Ellie. "I think it's the heating."

"Or maybe…" The Doctor said quietly, trailing off as he left the dorm. As he examined the hallway, he pulled a strange device from his suit pocket and began scanning the walls with it.

"What is that?" asked Ellie, gesturing to the device.

"Sonic screwdriver." replied the Doctor, distracted by what he was doing.

"Okay…" she mumbled. Ellie decided to let the Doctor examine the walls and went back inside her room. No sooner had she sat down to ponder the last half hour's events than a commotion came from outside. Ellie jumped up, and ran outside just in time to see the Doctor climbing up into a ceiling vent. He had obviously found something. Not wanting to climb up herself, Ellie followed the thumps that were the Doctor along the hall. Near the end, she heard muffled speech from inside the vent, then what sounded like a skirmish from inside the ceiling. Several minutes later, the Doctor dropped from the vent. Ellie ran over to him, curious of what she had heard.

"What was it?" she asked.

"_Bicoulopterazorus Pithaclopsaurus" _he replied. Ellie looked bewildered.

"Giant space rat" he continued. Now Ellie sort of understood.

"What is it doing up there?" she asked.

"What are THEY." The Doctor corrected. "It's a colony."

"What are they doing up there?" Ellie asked again.

"I'm not sure, but they seem to be attracted to you." The Doctor said, puzzled.

"Oh, great. Now I have a legion of space rats after me. Am I really that ugly?"

"No, you are not. And they aren't attracted to your body…"

"Thanks for the compliment." Ellie cut in.

"…They're attracted to your time energy. Strange, you have an awful lot for somebody who has never traveled back or forward in time."

The Doctor began scanning Ellie with the sonic screwdriver. He didn't seem to get a result, so he returned to scanning the walls.

"They're nesting outside the front door. Not only that, but breeding!"

"That's bad." Ellie said.

"Very bad." He assured. "The human race shouldn't figure out about these for another twelve hundred years."

The Doctor bolted down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. Ellie followed him, trying to keep up. When she reached the Doctor, he was moving some of the decorative foliage out of the way, which when removed revealed a small hole leading down into the earth.

"How do we stop them?" Ellie asked the Doctor. He thought for a minute, and turned back to her.

"Something!" he said with confidence, and began to climb into the hole.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Somethi…" he started to say before he fell down into the nest.

_A/N: That's it for now. In the next chapter, Ellie and the Doctor take on the leader of the rats, and the Ellie gets to make a choice. Look out for it!_


	3. Ellie, the Doctor, and a Big Rat

_A/N: Ahh, welcome back! Actually, I was talking to myself. I haven't posted on this story in while. Anyway, here is the final part of my first Doctor Who fanfic! Allonsy!_

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Ellie, the Doctor, and a Big Rat**

He gave a slight groan as he sat up. The Doctor was lying on a cold, dirty floor. Above him was the square that he had used to climb (or fall) into the nest of the rats. He could hear Ellie shouting for him.

"I'm okay! Just hit my rump!" the Doctor called up to her. _Humans, _he thought. _They never shut up. _Suddenly, he heard a noise to his left. The Doctor's senses tightened as he removed his sonic screwdriver from its safe place inside his jacket pocket. He used its light to reveal several shadows moving quickly around him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the shadows. A raspy voice hissed from behind him.

"The girl..."

"What do you want with her?" asked the Doctor.

"She…she…is a special one…"

"In what way?"

"Ahh Doctor…you will find out…"

The shadows left, scuttling further into the darkness of their nest. From above, the Doctor could see that Ellie had finally worked up enough courage to make her way into the nest.

"This is gross!" she complained as she landed beside the Doctor on the ground.

"You were very brave to climb in here. Reminded me of some past friends." He complimented.

"What was going on? I heard voices coming from the nest." Ellie asked.

"Whatever is in charge here had a little chat with me."

"About what?" she asked. However, the Doctor had moved away and was now examining the chamber that they were now standing in.

"Gotta love these things. Great diggers." He said, staring at the many thin tunnels going out from their cave. The tunnels looked like they could barely fit a person.

"Do we have to go in those?" Ellie asked. The Doctor gave her an excited look that told her exactly what the answer was.

They followed the tiny tunnels, making their way deeper into the earth. Ellie, who had obviously not been expecting to be doing this tonight, was still wondering whether or not she was dreaming. _Did Evan spike the punchbowl again? I hate him,_ she thought. The Doctor, just ahead of her, was using his sonic screwdriver to make sure that the two weren't going the wrong way.

"How close are we?"she asked.

"Very." said the Doctor. "In fact, we should be entering the main chamber about…now."

Sure enough, they then reached a huge chamber filled with hundreds of the bizarre rats. They were everywhere. In the middle of the cave was what looked like the ruins of an old spacecraft. In front of that sat a strange, mutated creature that looked like a human had bred with of the rats. It was clearly the leader. All of the rats looked ready to pounce upon Ellie and the Doctor.

"What do we do?" whispered Ellie.

"Wait." replied the Doctor. He stepped forward, and faced the lead creature. He could tell that it was this that he had spoke to.

"Hello, big spacey rat things." The Doctor said loudly, addressing the whole chamber.

"Doctor…do you remember our…conversation?" the creature hissed.

"Of course I do. It was fifteen minutes ago. But never mind that…what are you?"

"I was one of the…original members of our species when we crashed here in two thousand and ten. When we crashed on…this planet, the survivors were…mutated. Eventually, they all died…except for me. I…live on, to protect and lead...our clan."

"And what about Ellie Ponler? What is your interest in her?"

"Her…energy. She could…power our ship."

"And where would you go?" asked the Doctor.

"To the Opening. The Being…has risen."

"What are you talking about? Who is the Being?"

The creature gave a horrible, squealing laugh, and beckoned for its minions to attack. The rats jumped. The Doctor, however, had obviously planned this. He spun around, and pointed his screwdriver at a pipe in the side of the chamber. It held the water for one of the school buildings. The pipe ruptured, sending a torrent of water into the rats. The Doctor, grabbing Ellie by the wrist, lead her back into the tunnels. Through the chambers they darted, making their way back to the entrance chamber. However, there wasn't a clear way out.

"What do we do now? We're trapped!" Ellie said. The rats that hadn't been hit by the water were closing in.

"Just wait." said the Doctor. The water was now filling the chamber, and Ellie realized what he had planned. As the water rose, the two rose with it, and eventually they were able to climb out and land on the cool grass. As the Doctor panted, Ellie began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Ms. Ponler?" asked the Doctor.

"I just fought off some space rats, and in three hours I have to go to class." Ellie replied, giggling.

"Well, you don't have to." said the Doctor rather bluntly.

"If I want a future I do."

"You can come, see the most amazing things you've ever seen in your life, and not miss a moment of your normal life."

"How?"

"Come with me. We'll go on a little trip." The Doctor simply stated. Ellie pondered this. She could have died tonight. However, she had gotten what she had always wanted. Adventure.

"As long as I can see Venice."

"There's vampires in Venice. Well, not vampires exactly. More like fish people."

"Better."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first DW story of mine. Ellie and the Doctor will return in my next story, entitled The British Invasion. But in the meantime, R/R! And follow this story if you like it!_


End file.
